


Empty Heart

by Pammy



Series: I loved and I lost [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pammy/pseuds/Pammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He desperately tries to find the key that had been tossed When she no longer believed he was a monster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Heart

She itched closer, cautious and reading his face. he saw her eyes glance to his lips and then back to his eyes. His mind went blank as her face loomed closer and her perfume invading his nose. Without thinking he inched forward and within seconds their lips met. his eyes fluttered close as a burning sensation rushed through him and he shivered in delight. he wanted to run his hands though her hair, feel her soft skin against his fingers, he wanted this moment to last forever. Three simple words danced on the tip of his tongue but all too soon the kiss ended. The feeling was overwhelming as her soft eyes gazed upon him. a smile on her face as she held her hands to his face. For a moment he felt happy, for a moment he thought

_"this is what being in love feels like"_  she said something about  _its working_  and he breathlessly asked

_"what is?_ " Her smile broke into a grin and the words she said made his blood run cold

_"any curse can be broken"_  he tore away from her as his blood boils with anger. His eyes upon the mirror as he stripped it bare. His eyes dark and his face murderous as he stared at the beast he was. He yelled at the one behind it, he poured his anger into the queen, then he turned to her and his anger escaleted as she pretends to be innocent.

_"This means its true love! "_  he grabbed her as he explodes, his teeth showing and his eyes full of hatred. his heart whimpering as words full of knives cut through him.

_" No one, no one can ever ever love me!"_  He flung her to the grounds and slammed the door, walking away even when a small part of him flinched. He poured his anger into the cabinets as they shattered and Into the cups as the pieces rained down but at the end of the day he was angry at himself. For letting her into his heart, for making her able to trick him. For letting his guard down and believeing that someone can love him, that he had a chance of happiness and being human. For believing that a beast can have a happy ending.


End file.
